1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a switching circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A switching circuit that utilizes a plurality of IGBT's is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112916 (JP 2004-112916 A). The IGBT's can switch a large current.